


Roses

by MosImagination



Series: Star Wars [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Power bottom anakin skywalker, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Roses are red, <br/> Violets are blue,<br/> I'm in the bed, <br/> Only thinking of you"<br/>-Obi-Wan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to do as many valentines day docs today as possible!

Roses. 

The one thing anakin did not expect when coming home to his and obi-wans house. Anakin looked around curiously and smiled sweetly at the roses. 

It was valentines day. A earthly holiday, but for some it was still a big thing. To be honest anakin didn't know obi-wan even knew of it. 

Anakin smiled and hurried to the roses, finding a sweet note.  
"Roses are red,   
Violets are blue,  
I'm in the bed,   
Only thinking of you"  
-Obi-Wan

Anakin giggled and smiled, "you really tried baby.." He leaned down to sniff at the sweet smelling roses. "I'll go see him then." 

Anakin made him way down the hall and to their bedroom. Once arriving he opened the door and gasped at the sight of his lover laying naked of the bed, red rose petals all surrounding him, and a heart shaped box hiding away his member. 

Anakin whined and smiled, "I swear I love you so much.." Anakin stepped in and shirt the door, undressing and walking over to the bed and to his lover. "Obi..." He leaned down to sweetly lock their lips. Obi-wan smiled and kissed back, he pulled anakin close and gazed into his beautiful eyes. 

Obi-wan smiled and handed anakin the heart shaped box, "here...enjoy this.." Anakin smiled and opened it, his eyes first landing on the chocolates and the other small sweets. But in the center of the box was a golden ring. 

Anakin paused and swallowed heavily, picking it up and gazing at it. Obi-wan was kissing at his chest gently. "Anakin...will you marry me?" Anakin whimpered and slid it on, "y-yes.." Obi-wan looked up, "you...you really wanna marry me?" Anakin smiled and hugged obi-wan, "oh my sweet obi...I've dreamt of this since I first was held by you.." He whispered. 

Anakin kissed obi-wan sweetly and slowly pushed him back against the bed, crawling over obi and straddling him. "I'll power bottom tonight.." He grinned an watched how obi-wan grunted heavily in need. "I swear you want me to melt.." 

Anakin purred and watched obi-wan with his caring eyes. "I swear to you obi...I'll never let's us fall apart..." He whispered then slowly lifted up, gripping obi-wans hard on an positioning it before sliding down onto it. "Ah!!" He cried heavily and arched up his back. 

Obi-wan moaned and watched how snaking beautiful form took in all of his member, and then begun moving. Anakins moving was sweet and smooth, each second was filled with even sweeter sounds. 

Anakin snapped his hips, his hands gripping tightly onto obi-wans for pure support. Anakin whispered sweet things including, 'I love you' 'my future husband' 'I'm lucky'  
All of these made obi-wan smile and moaned endlessly. 

Anakin bounced up and down, his panting growing harder as his member hit his belly. "Obi...I can't.." He cried and threw his head back, obi-wan reached forwards and gripped onto anakins member. He moved his hand sweetly, trying to keep anakins orgasm coming. 

Soon anakin cried out, releasing on his belly and on obi-wans hand. His entrance clenched tight around obi-wans member. Obi cried out heavily and arched his back, releasing within anakin. 

The younger man laid down onto obi-wans chest, he whimpered and kissed sweetly at obi-wans neck. "We are gonna get married..." He whispered and smiled. Obi-wan kissed anakin gently, "yes we are..." Obi-wan continued to hold anakin, his strong arms cradling the younger with love. 

Rose were nothing that anakin expected to come home to. But he did, and because of a earthly holiday they were going to get married.


End file.
